What Is Inside You That Makes You Scream?
by XxCoryClaustrophobicxX
Summary: BBxRae one shot song fic


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR FAILED FLIGHT AND THE SONG "TELL ME"!**

It was a quiet stormy night in Jump City. The Teen Titans sat in the common room watching "Wicked Scary 2". They were all too frightened and indulged into the movie to notice the absence of their fellow team mate, Raven. Beast Boy was the only one who noticed. He thought about it and decided to go find her. He removed himself from the couch and made his way towards to halls. "Yo, B, Where ya goin?" Asked Cyborg. "Uhh, Bathroom!" Squeaked the green boy. With that he made a run out into the hall.

"Gee, that was a close call" Sweatdropped the green teen. He went to Raven's room and knocked on her door. "Hey Raven, I noticed you haven't been out of your room all day and I just wanted to know if you were ok" said Beast Boy. No answer. Suddenly her door swished open. Beast Boy walked into her room. Raven was standing next to the window looking at the rain. Beast Boy walked over to her bed and sat down. Raven took no notice of this. Beast Boy thought for a moment.

_Come sit down, there's plenty of room  
There's room for you right here  
Next to me, here by my side_

"Raven, come here" Said Beast Boy. Raven walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "Rae, are you alright?" He asked. Raven said nothing.

_There's nothing that you should hide  
From a friend or is there?  
You just look at me, Don't smile just stare  
Too hard, too long_

"Rae?" Said Beast Boy. She looked scared, sad, and alone. Suddenly something inside Beast Boy's mind clicked.

_Now I know, I know that something's wrong...  
With you_

"Raven, somethings wrong" Stated Beast Boy. Again the dark beauty said nothing. "C'mon, Rae. If somethings bothering you can tell me" Said the green boy with concern visible in his voice.

_We can talk it out, we can figure out  
What's going on inside  
What are you running from?  
What do you have to hide?_

"Garfield" Gasped Raven in a small voice.

"Yes, Rae" Asked Beast Boy.

"I can't do this anymore" Stated Raven.

"Do what?"

"Anything"

_Tell me what's on your mind  
What you feel, what do you believe  
What is inside you that makes you scream?_

"Rae"

"No, just leave me alone"

Beast Boy looked at her with care in his big emerald eyes. She turned and started to walk out of her room. "Wait, Raven" Said Beast Boy. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

_There's something I need to say before you walk away  
Just hold on, wait, hear me out_

"I need to tell you something first" Said Beast Boy.

Raven stared at him silently.

"Well, Rae." He started.

She nodded at him to continue.

"Your obviously sad. I really don't like seeing you this way. If somethings wrong, you can tell me. I promise I'll try to help you" Said Beast Boy.

_Can you hear me when I shout  
That whatever's wrong we can work it out  
Just look inside, you can do without  
Take it from me you can't live this way_

"I know how you feel, but take it from someone who used to live everyday this way. It's no good living like that and you can do without it" Said Beast Boy. Raven silently returned to her seat next him on her bed.

"What are you thinking about" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven stared at her feet silently and ignored his question.

_What is running through your mind_

"Why do you constantly hide yourself from reality" Asked Beast Boy.

_While you're hiding all the time?_

"Raven, You have to have hope at all times, you can't just leave it at that. Hope is one of the strongest things in the world" Said Beast Boy.

_If you turn around cause you think you've found  
Truth inside yourself  
Then you lose your way but you try again  
For something else_

Beast Boy sighed and got up to leave the room. Raven then did something so unexpected and shocking. She hugged him.

"Thank you, Beast Boy" Said Raven.

"Anytime Rae" Replied Beast Boy.

He then kissed her forehead. Raven blushed.

"Your really cute when you blush" chuckled Beast Boy.

Raven's blush went deeper.

Beast Boy let out another chuckle.

"Lets go to the common room" Said Raven.

"Ok" Replied Beast Boy.

They then left her room, hand-in-hand.

_And is real what you're feeling inside  
Just thought that you should know  
This time when you walk away  
You'll know where to go._

**THE END**


End file.
